omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Marle
Character Synopsis Marle '''(also referred to as Princess Nadia') is the daughter to King Guardia XXXIII. The proverbial "poor little rich girl," she detests her lonely life at the castle, and longs for the freedom of common life. She has often disguised herself in "normal" clothes and fled Guardia Castle in search of adventure and excitement, but she is still young and innocent at heart. One of her greatest escapes was to the Millennial Fair. There, she met Crono by bumping into him, and was later persuaded to try out Lucca's Super Dimension Warp. A reaction with her Pendant (the work of the The Entity) caused her to be sent to 600 A.D., where she was mistaken as Queen Leene. After Crono found her, she was most likely temporarily detained by the Entity so that Queen Leene would be found and Crono would meet Frog. After she is rescued, Marle permanently joined Crono in his quest. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B | '2-A ' 'Verse: '''Chrono Trigger '''Name: '''Princess Nadia, however she simply likes to be called Marle '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Classification: '''Princess of Guardia, Daughter of King Guardia XXXIII, Human '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation (Marle's main element is Water, as such, Marle is capable of manipulating liquid and projecting it in attacks), Aura (Through Aura, Marle is capable of creating a long lasting aura that heals her), Mind Manipulation (Provoke causes opponents to be confused through a simple taunt), Ice Manipulation (Several of her techs involve Ice, such as being able to encase opponents in ice and shattering them), Healing (Cure allows Marle to heal herself to nearly full health and this also works on an entire group), Time Manipulation (Haste is a magical spell that grants Marle the ability to speed or slow down time. This spell can also override other forms of time control as well), Ressurection (Life 2 allows Marle to reanimate fallen foes and bring them back to life), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Empathic Manipulation (Seductive Trick causes opponents to be blinded by lust and become seduced by Marle's looks). Resistance to space/time warping, water/ice attacks and fire hotter than the core of the earth | All previous abilities, absorbed The Alabaster Shade which should give her Portal Creation (The Shades are capable of creating portals to various locations in Time), Fusionism, Time Manipulation (Fused many locations together from across different time periods) and resistance to Void Manipulation (The Alabaster Shade's power allowed Marle to traverse to a void without time or space) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Destroyed The Mammoth Machine, which is capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yields these levels of power. Capable of defeating Queen Zeal, who is also capable of this feat through the use of her magic) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(After having gained The Alabaster Shade's power, Marle was capable of fighting The Dream Devourer and doing significant damage to it) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns. Also regularly deals with attacks that use holy light and lightning) | Infinite (Was able to fight The Dream Devourer in the Darkness beyond Time where Space-Time ceases to exist, Was able to dodge and react to the Time Devours attacks) Lifting Ability: Class 100+ Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Capable of contending with Magus, who is on par with Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat) | Multiversal+ '(Had enough power to harm The Dream Devourer, which itself is capable of destroying eistence) 'Durability: Solar System Class (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form) | Multiverse Level+(Was able to tank hits from The Dream Devourer before being defeated by both) Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with Bows and other ranged weapons. Kilometers with Magic 'Intelligence: High '''(Marle is smart enough to do combat with some of the strongest beings in Chrono's series, despite having not fought much in her life. As a princess, Marle helps runs a country and has done so for a long time) '''Weaknesses: '''Takes extra damage from fire based attack '''Versions: Main Game | Post Game/Alabaster Shade Absorbed Other Attributes List of Equipment: Crossbow: *'Siren's Kiss:' Has a base power of 140 and inflicts Stop. *'Stardust Bow:' Has a base power of 150 and inflicts Confuse. *'Valkyrie Bow:' Her weapon with the greatest base power at 180. It also has a 40% critical hit rate. *'Venus Bow:' This bow always does 777 damage, and is the final bow in the game. Helmet: *'Prism Helm:' This helmet has defense of 40, gives magical defense of +9, and protects against statuses. *'Angel's Tiara:' This helmet has defense of 36, doubles her speed, and prevents all status ailments. Armour: *'Prismatic Dress:' This dress has a defense of 99, and reduces elemental damage to a third. *'Red Plate:' Absorbs all fire damage, which is helpful due to her weakness to fire. Has a base defense of 70. Accessories: *'Golden Stud:' Reduces magic consumption to a third. *'Green Dream:' An accessory that resurrects the one holding it. *'Prismatic Specs:' Increases all damage done by 50%. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura: '''Marle empowers herself internally for healing. *'Provoke: Marle confuses enemies with a spanky taunt. *'Ice: '''Marle encases an enemy in ice. *'Cure: 'Marle uses magic to heal herself or a party member. *'Haste: 'Marle casts a spell that reduces the time a party member must wait after attacking. *'Ice 2: 'Marle summons several boulders of Ice to fall on an enemy. *'Life 2: '''Marle reanimates, revives, and heals a fallen ally. '''Extra Info: '''One misconception is that Marle doesn't have Time Paradox Immunity due to being blatantly effected by a Time Paradox in the series. However, we can assume this is an earlier in the writing, as it's established many times that making changes to the past have no effect on time travelers and is this argue was used, it would create a massive plot hole in the series itself. Check out this video for better explanation Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Square Enix Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Royal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Water Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Portal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2